


We're Not Broken, Just Bent

by sublimevoide



Series: Shance Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Encouragement, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Hate, M/M, ansgt, insecure shiro, usual bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide
Summary: Shance Week Day 3, Confidence/Insecurity





	

     “Shiro, what you did in the field today was great!  You really saved us all back there.”  Lance enthusiastically bounded after Shiro, his eyes full of admiration.  Shiro wished he would stop talking.   
“You put me up on too high of a pedestal, I’m really not that great…”  He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping the younger would get his message.    
“No really Shiro, you’re the be-”  Shiro cut him off, slamming his fist on the wall next to Lance’s head and boxing him in.  Lance’s eyes widened, fear evident in his gaze.  

“I-I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have done that.” Shiro pulls away, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “I’m not- I’m not the big hero you make me out to be.  Hell, I just proved that.  You might not realize this, but half of the time I’m scared shitless.  Most of my ideas are just whims and I don’t even know if they’ll work.  I’m constantly putting y’all in danger, you’re just children!  Plus, Lance, I’m  _ broken _ .” His voice cracked.  Hard.

“No, no, no! Shiro, look at me, please.”  Lance cupped Shiro’s face, tilting his head up and wiping at the tears making their way to his chin.  “I understand your pain, I’ve been through it myself, but you have to believe that  _ we love you _ .  Because we do, all of us.  I know you can forget sometimes, but you’re a kid still to Shiro.  I don’t mean this in a bad way, but you’re barely an adult yourself.  We’re all scared too, and that’s okay.  And you’re not broken.  Maybe a little dented, but not broken.”   
“B-But-”   
“Shh… We love you alright?  I love you.  If you ever need anything,  _ anything _ at all, just come to us.  We’re all willing to help.”  Lance smiled at the small, affirmative nod Shiro gave.  “Let’s get to dinner, yeah?”  Shiro gave a hum in approval, pulling Lance into a hug.

“Thank you.”  He whispered and squeezed once before letting go.

“Any time, Shiro.” Lance grinned and sprinted down the hallway.  When Shiro got to the dining room, he was greeted by loud shouting.  Lance and Keith were fighting over who got to sit at the remaining -- Allura always sat at one end -- head of the table.  Shiro shook his head and smiled, taking the seat for himself.  

“Boys,” he called, gesturing to the two empty seats left.  Shiro chuckled as they let out twin “aww mans” before getting into a small skirmish about not copying each other.

Shiro felt at peace.  It was going to be okay, things were going to be okay.  


End file.
